comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
VERTIGO COMICS: Fox's Lucifer bio Lucifer Morningstar
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE FOX'S LUCIFER OVERALL HISTORY: The Lord of Hell who is bored with his life, abdicates his throne and becomes a consultant for the Los Angeles Police Department (LAPD) while running his own nightclub called Lux. Among other powers, he has a supernatural awareness of any person's hidden desires and can compel them to speak the truth. He enjoys using these abilities to expose sinners in public. He speaks casually about his identity, but isn't usually believed. BIBLICAL & COMIC BOOK HISTORY: Lucifer was created by Yahweh as the second Archangel along with his brothers Michael (older brother), Raphael and Gabriel (young brothers) until Lucifer Morningstar rebelled against the Kingdom of Heaven, and was cast into a shapeless void known as the Chaoplasm. The Chaoplasm was transformed into a desolate and barren expanse known by many as Hell, the final destination for damned souls. Here Morningstar ruled, awaiting the day he could be freed. (1) In the 21st century Lucifer is tired of ruling Hell and leaves to go to the city of Los Angeles to run a nightclub called Lux not caring what happens in the spirtitual world. TV BIO: S1 EP01 PILOT: Lucifer gets out of speeding ticking using his "devilish" charmes on his way to Lux. Once in his club he discuss matters with his partner Maze about the joys of sex until Archangel Amenadiel appears with orders from Yahweh to return back to Hell. Lucifer refuses and after they get into a little tussle Amenadiel warns Lucifer that there Father will not will not be mericful for much longer. Lucifer then staps outside his club and runs into Delilah (a music celebrity). After a brief discussion on her rise and fall of her career that Lucifer help her on she promises to straight out her life when Delilah is shot and killed in Lucifer's arms. This sparks something in Lucifer and goes after the shooter to ask why he shot her (for money). Not beliving that the LAPD will do much about this, Lucifier decideds to find out what happened and crosses paths with Detective Chloe Dacker. Lucifer convinces Chloe to allow him to accompany her while she inverstiages what really happend to Deliah. Through several leads it takes them to Delilah's producer who reveals that the death of a music artist would skyrocket the sales of her new album. The producer then shoots Chloe and tries to shoot Lucifer but instead Lucifer picks up the producer by the neck turns him to face the mirror and vows to punish him severely, leaving his fate ambiguous. Lucifer later visits Chloe at the hospital. Amenadiel confronts him about the consequences of his desertion. S1 EP02 Lucifer helps out with another investiagtion of a paparazzo who has ties to Detective Chloe Dancers past. The Paparazzie Nick tells Lucifer that he is not the one who killed the kid that it was the fault of another paparazzie. Later at the LAPD, Lucifer ask Nick about his history with Detective Chloe and then about the other person in the car. Once they figure out who set up the crash Lucifer along with Maze deside to deal out old school justice by getting both paparassies toghter in an empty street and shoot it out. Chloe arrives at the scene and begs Nick not to kill Josh, but he shoots anyway. Suddenly, the bullet is suspended in the air and time slows down; Lucifer has summoned Amenadiel. Lucifer snatched the bullet, admits to his brother that he is in fact changing, and kicks Josh in the groin – before Amenadiel leaves again. Lucifer resumes time, much to the confusion of Chloe, Nick, and Josh. S1 EP03 Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Lucifer Morningstar